Seilá
by vanillaheaven
Summary: "Você é incrivelmente solitário, ás vezes é medroso. Odeia o escuro e acredita em todos menos em si mesmo. As pessoas fizeram você perder a confiança em si. Mas mesmo assim você ainda luta para que essas pessoas possam viver em um mundo onde a guerra é só uma lembrança distante. "


-Eu gosto de mel de abelhas.

-O que? Você me chamou aqui para dizer que gosta de mel de abelhas, Luna? Pensei que fosse para me dar uma nova informação. Seu bilhete parecia tão sério e sóbrio. Eu devia saber que seriedade e sobriedade não combinam com Luna Lovegood.

-Eu te chamei aqui para que você saísse um pouco do castelo, Neville. Eu sei que uma guerra está acontecendo e que nós temos que lutar por a sobrevivência de nossa causa, mas olhe para o céu. Não está especialmente azul hoje?

-Ele é azul todo dia, Loony.

-Não, ele não é. Há dias que ele é tão cinza quanto a pele de um Hadyl e em outras tão azuis quanto olhos deles. Você não acha que ele está lindo hoje?

-O céu me lembra você, Luna. Seus olhos esbugalhados e sua expressão sonhadora. Eu gosto muito do céu.

-E eu gosto de mel de abelhas.

-Estava pensando... Você gosta de ser assim?

-Assim como?

-Meio que de outro mundo.

-Eu não sou de outro mundo. Sou só um pouco mais atenta as coisas que me rodeiam. Gobbleys, por exemplo. Eles atacam as cozinhas o tempo todo e ninguém nota.

-Oh! Então, foram eles que roubaram o bolinho que eu deixei dando sopa na bancada da cozinha semana passada. Sinto como se estivesse vendo o mundo pela primeira vez!

-Isso não foi uma ironia, foi? Por que se foi, tenho que te dizer que você é péssimo nisso.

-Estou surpreso. Pensei que você era imune a ironias. E quem disse que não sou bom nisso?

-Se eu percebi a ironia é porque você realmente não nasceu para proferi-las.

-Assim você me magoa, Lovegood.

-Não me chame por meu sobrenome. Assim você me lembra o Snape me reprimindo na aula de poções. Não tenho culpa se meus dons claramente não incluem ser boa preparadora de poções.

-Ok, Loony.

-Também não me chame assim, vermelho. Assim você me lembra Malfoy e sua trupe. Não gosto deles.

-E você gosta de mim?

-Você é uma boa pessoa, vermelho.

-Vermelho?

-Ah, você sabe Gryffindor são vermelhos.

- Gryffindor não são só vermelhos, também são dourados. Você não gosta de dourado?

-Gosto, mas vermelho é mais adequado para definir um Gryffindor como você.

-E como eu sou?

-Você é incrivelmente solitário, ás vezes é medroso. Odeia o escuro e acredita em todos menos em si mesmo. As pessoas fizeram você perder a confiança em si. Mas mesmo assim você ainda luta para que essas pessoas possam viver em um mundo onde a guerra é só uma lembrança distante.

-Não sei o que falar.

-Não fale, então. Sabe outra coisa que eu gosto? Eu gosto dessa estação. Os Betrin só aparecem no tempo em que as folhas caem. Eles são os maiores ladrões de folhas que já vi. Uns sem vergonha.

-Betrin?

-Ah, você sabe! Aqueles homens do tamanho de formigas que vivem a pegar folhas e levar para suas tocas.

-Não sabia que existia uma criatura com tal cara de pau! Roubar folhas alheias! Que coisa mais feia.

-Sabe, você realmente não foi feito para ser alguém sarcástico.

-Assim você me desilude Luna.

-Estou só fazendo uma constatação, Neville.

-Suas constatações me desiludem, então.

-Adoraria que mundo parasse agora.

-Por quê?

-Ah, você sabe... O sol está na posição certa, ele está te iluminando, mas não muito. Só o necessário. Seus cabelos e olhos estão brilhando. É bonito de ver.

-Você me acha bonito de ver? Não precisa ficar vermelha. É só uma pergunta boba.

-Eu te acho...

-Você me acha...?

-Eu te acho sei lá. É isso! Você é meio sei lá!

-Você é estranha, Luna.

-Todos nós somos um pouco estranhos, Neville.

-Tem algo perto de seus lábios.

-Se você quiser me beijar, só é dizer. Minha mãe dizia que quando um cavalheiro quer te beijar, ele diz que há algo em seus lábios.

-Mas realmente há.

-Sério, eu não me importo com o fato de você querer me beijar. Vá enfrente, não precisa cria um pretexto para me chamar atenção e depois me beijar.

-Você quer que eu te beije?

-Quero.

-Mas e quanto à coisa que está perto de seus lábios? O que você vai fazer com ela?

-Eu não vou fazer nada, pois ela não existe. Será que você poderia parar de ser tão cabeça dura e vir me beijar logo? É feio deixar uma dama esperando.

-Que homem horrível eu sou! Deixar essa bela dama me esperando é um pecado!

-Não é hora para seu terrível sarcasmo, Neville.

-AI! Você tem que colocar a cabeça para o lado oposto ao meu, Luna.

-Desculpe, eu supus que humanos beijavam do mesmo jeito que Betrins. Com as cabeças conectadas. Não é assim que é um beijo?

-Você nunca foi beijada?

-Não. Você já?

-Uma vez a Abbot me beijou.

-E como é um beijo?

-É molhado.

-Você ainda tem a intenção de me beijar? Eu quero saber como é esse negócio de beijar.

-Fique parada.

-Eu já estou parada.

-Agora eu vou me aproximar lentamente, você vai suspirar, eu vou acariciar seu rosto e finalmente te beijar.

-...

-Então, isso é um beijo.

-Será que você podia fazer de novo? Eu perdi a parte em que você se aproximava lentamente.

-Essa parte não é a mais importante, o finalmente é o que interessa.

-Entendi. Faz de novo o finalmente? Eu queria sentir os seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez, foi doce.

-Com todo prazer.

-...

-Eu poderia fazer isso para sempre.

-O que você disse?

-Nada demais, só que é bom dá uma de cara legal ás vezes.

-Eu tenho que ir.

-Por quê?

-Você marcou uma reunião com a armada e ela está prestes a começar.

-Eu não marquei reunião alguma.

-Marcou sim e ela começa em exatamente dois minutos. Tchau Neville.

- Oh Merlin! Como pude esquecer algo de tal importância?

-O gosto dos seus lábios é amargo. Eu gostei deles.

-Você não estava a um segundo atrás, indo embora?

-Eu estou indo embora, mas isso não me impede de fazer um ultimo comentário.

-Os seus tem gosto de mel, sonhos e promessas. Você é o ser mais estranhamente encantador que já vi.

-Acho que já vou. Não quero me atrasar. Você reclamou da última vez que me atrasei.

-Foi?

-Sim, você disse que eu tinha que começar a chegar mais cedo, que não era mais criança e tinha agir como a adulta que sou.

-Eu estava errado, Luna. Nenhum de nós é maduro o suficiente para enfrentar isso, mas somos ousados o suficiente para tentar agüentar.

-Eu ainda tenho que ir. Mas antes você poderia me beijar de novo? Eu realmente gostei de sentir o amargo de seus lábios.

-Claro que posso.

-...

-Eu gosto dessa estação.

-O que o outono tem demais?

-O outono não é magnífico, mas ele me lembra você.

-Até daqui a pouco, Neville.


End file.
